


Sole mates

by fazcinatingreads



Category: apartment - Fandom, coca cola - Fandom, fun - Fandom, housesitting - Fandom, shoes - Fandom, vintage shoes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Darcy Moore gets a friend to look after his shoes while he's away playing footy and holidaying in Queensland.





	Sole mates

"Coca cola," Patrick said, as he opened the fridge and got another can of Coke out.

He took the drink over to the large overstuffed couch taking up the majority of the apartment. Kicking back and taking a long slurp of the delicious sweet liquid, he channel surfed until finding a nice documentary on shoes. 

After an interesting documentary about a man trying to find the comfiest shoe, Patrick headed to the second bedroom of the apartment. He went in and opened the closet, admiring the many shoeboxes all piled up in there.

He took out one of the boxes, and opened it. Inside were a pair of gorgeous Nike Airs, a mint green colour. Patrick took off the shoes he was wearing, placed them back in their box in the wardrobe, and then tried on the Nike Airs. He was planning to wear all the shoes in the wardrobe during his stay in the apartment, while he was housesitting for his friend. Technically, it was better to look after shoes by taking them on walks (wearing them around the house) so they felt loved and cared for.

Just as he'd put on the Nike Airs and marvelled at the level of comfort, his phone rang. It was his friend, the owner of the apartment and these lovely shoes.

"Hey, how's it going?" Darcy Moore asked, when Patrick had said hello.

"I love the shoes," Patrick gushed, admiring his feet in the Nike Airs, "All of your shoes...." Patrick shook his head, unable to find words to describe their beauty.

"You're welcome," Darcy said.

"When do you come home?" Patrick asked.

"I dunno," Darcy replied, "I'm enjoying the warm weather too much. Mase picked me up yesterday and we road tripped to some waterfalls." 

"Good grief," Patrick said.

"Yeah," Darcy said, and let out a breath of air. "I'm just kicking back at an Air BnB right now."

"Cool cool," Patrick murmured.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you're okay," Darcy said, "Did you get my care package of Coca Colas? I felt bad that i only left kombuchas in the fridge."

Patrick laughed, thinking of when he first arrived and there was just kombuchas and chobani fits in the fridge. "Thank you for that," he said, gratefully. He loved that Darcy knew his drinking habits to a tee.

"Well, I'll let you get back to stroking each one of my shoes," Darcy said, chuckling.

Patrick blushed, knowing that Darcy knew all about his shoe fetish. "Thanks," he said, "Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

"I'll definitely be back by Christmas," Darcy said, happily, "you should join us! It might just be me and my mum and dad this year."

"Thank you," Patrick said, quietly, grateful for his friend's generosity.

They said goodbyes and hung up, Patrick stretching out on the lone chair in the second bedroom, surrounded by the piles upon piles of shoeboxes that couldn't fit in the wardrobe.

it was his happy place and he was so glad Darcy had asked him back in July to housesit and care for the shoes.


End file.
